QBZ-95
The QBZ-95 (Chinese: 轻武器步枪自动一九九五 Qīngwǔqì Bùqiāng Zìdòng, 1995; English: Light weapon, Rifle, Automatic, 1995), or Type 95, is a bullpup style Chinese assault rifle designed in 1995 and manufactured by Norinco and Jianshe Corp(Chinese: 北方工业公司), China South. The updated QBZ-95-1 is in service with the People's Liberation Army, replacing the older QBZ-95. The QBZ-95 uses the Chinese 5.8x42mm DBP87 cartridge, while the QBZ-95-1 uses a new DBP10 cartridge of the same calibre, following complaints about the DBP87's poor quality causing reliability issues. The weapon uses a proprietary 30 round magazine, has a rate of fire of around 650 rounds per minute and an effective range of 400 meters, with a maximum range of 600 meters. It also has a specialized and optional 4x telescopic sight. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Type-95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is issued to PLA Assault soldiers. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its ACOG-like scope. It also has a Type 91 underbarrel grenade launcher attached to it. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large group of enemies. bf2mcqbz95.jpg|The QBZ-95 being reloaded in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) Battlefield 3 The QBZ-95B is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the It Goes Boom!'' assignment.'' The weapon is similar in handling to the AKS-74u. Vertical recoil is very manageable, but horizontal recoil can prove to be a problem (although in October 27, 2012, this issue was patched to provide a more controlled pattern). It has a slow firing speed at 650 rpm, comparable to the AKS-74u. Its iron sights are similar to the QBB-95. Due to its short length, it cannot be equipped with a bipod. The weapon has a foregrip already attached, and after the March 2012 patch, this properly affects weapon handling. The weapon itself is quite accurate and has a small crosshair. Its damage is comparable to most other carbines, but has one of the longer reloads. BF3 QBZ-95.jpg|The QBZ-95B BF3 QBZ-95 Iron Sight.jpg|Aiming down the QBZ-95B's iron sights BF3 QBZ-95 Reload.jpg|QBZ-95B reload BF3 QBZ-95 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the QBZ-95B Battlefield 4 QBZ-95-1 The QBZ-95-1 is an assault rifle featured in Battlefield 4 and was first seen during the E3 2013 live stream of the game. It is unlocked upon completion of the To Valhalla assignment in the singleplayer campaign. It is easily the most common weapon in the campaign, being used by most Chinese soldiers. It has a blue camouflage in the campaign. The QBZ-95-1's handling is very similar to the L85A2 from Battlefield 3, having the same decent firerate of 650 RPM. It has easy to use iron sights, low recoil and good accuracy, making it an effective all around weapon, and the perfect choice for those who want something in between of the SAR-21 and the AUG A3. Obviously, being a Chinese assault rifle, it unlocks the Chinese attachments and gets the US and Russian ones from Battlepacks. QBZ-95-1 is one of the four bullpup assault rifles in Battlefield 4 that can equip an underbarrel grenade launcher, the other three being the AUG A3, L85A2 and the SAR-21. However, it cannot equip the M26 underbarrel shotgun. Siege_of_Shanghai_1.jpg|The soldier on the right wields a QBZ-95-1 CNM1QlU.jpg|QBZ-95-1 JiayHw7.jpg|Reloading the QBZ-95-1 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Carbines Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4 QBZ-95B-1 The QBZ-95B-1 is a carbine featured in Battlefield 4. The QBZ-95B-1 has one of the highest stability stats of the Carbines, however it's low rate of fire makes it suffer in close quarter battles. It's bullpup nature allows for a slightly greater hip fire accuracy compared to other carbines making it better for close quarter battles if one has a high powered optic. The sights are clear, identical to that of the QBZ-95-1. Prior to a patch, the QBZ-95B-1 had a higher rate of fire at 800 rounds per minute, but this was reduced to 650 rounds per minute for balancing purposes. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Trivia *The QBZ-95B in Battlefield 3 was originally going to be the Type 97. *In Battlefield 3, the laser sight attachment was placed on the left side of the gun (prior to the 1.04 patch), resulting in the fingers clipping through it while attempting a full reload *When diving with the QBZ-95B, the magazine will clip through the players right arm. *Unlike any other weapons in Battlefield 3, the QBZ-95B can equip either the Laser Sight or the Flashlight in addition to the Heavy Barrel, Suppressor, or Flash Suppressor attachments, compensating for the fact that it has no Foregrip or Bipod attachments. References ru:QBZ-95 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Carbines Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4